Forever, Again
by sneakybg91
Summary: When a mysterious young man named Jasper Whitlock comes to town, Elizabeth's life begins to change...
1. Chapter 1  Introductions

It wasn't that long ago when I met Jasper. I was seventeen years old, and I was what you might call a southern belle.

"C'mon, Lizzie. It's time to go. If you want to be late to church, then so be it, but you're not dragging me with you!"

I sighed and took one last glance in the mirror. I looked perfect. And that was entirely the problem. I was so sick of being beautiful. The envy, the desire; it wasn't me. I didn't want people swooning over my long eyelashes or my plump pink lips or my curling brown hair. I wanted a decent man who cared about me as a person. But no such luck was in my future, or so I thought.

I picked up a parasol as my sister and I made our way out the door. We walked into the sunlight and I opened it. My porcelain skin would surely burn.

As we made our way to church, we noticed a group of men huddled in front of a horse. The horse was carrying two very-full saddle bags. That only meant one thing: there was someone new in town.

"I wonder who it is." I whispered to my sister Anabelle. "But whoever it is, they must be important for that many people to be around."

We kept moving, and as we passed, I caught a glance of the mysterious newcomer. He was tall with bright golden hair all the way down to his ears. But that's all I could see because he was not facing us.

One of the men in the group was Charlie Burgan, a suitor who dropped by my door more than my own kin.

"Oh, Lizzie! Where are you headed?" He called from afar.

As if on cue, all the men turned to look at me, including the new man. His dazzling eyes made me melt, even from fifty feet away. He stared at me intently.

"To worship our Lord God, Charles, and I would hope you'd do the same." My sister announced. "Shall we see you at church?"

He smiled. "You will find no happiness in religion, Anabelle. Only in love can you find happiness. For your beautiful sister has brought me such."

I sighed and shook my head. "I've not brought you happiness. I continue to deny you and you keep coming back. The only thing I've brought you is persistency."

All of the men laughed, except Charlie. The newcomer smiled graciously, and my chest warmed.

"Good day." I stated, and turned myself forward. I kept walking next to my sister until we reached the church.

"Did you see the blonde fellow?" I asked her. "He's quite handsome."

"Don't tell me you've suddenly become interested in being courted." She scoffed.

"I'll explore the idea, perhaps." I decided.

Later that day, I made a trip to the general store in hopes to catch another glimpse of Mr. Whitlock. Anabelle had gotten his name from the town doctor during church.

"He's quite an interesting fellow," he had said, "His name is Whitlock, I believe. Didn't catch the first name, though."

I'd sat through the rest of church imagining walking through town, while people yell,

"Good day, Mrs. Whitlock!"

"What a lovely hat, Mrs. Whitlock!"

But I'd finally reached the general store and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Afternoon, Elizabeth." Joe Pratt called. He was the general store owner, and an older man. He was quite a gentleman, and rarely got into anyone's business. So generally, I was one of his best customers.

I smiled and nodded. "A wonderful day, Joe. But it would be better with a little more excitement." I whined quietly to him. I pulled off my hat and put in an order for more bread.

"Well, Miss Elizabeth, I s'pose you haven't heard about the new young man in town. In fact, he's just outside. Perhaps you should introduce yourself? He seems exciting enough."

Sure enough, I noticed a glimpse of his hair from the window. "What a marvelous idea." I grinned, just short of running out of the store. I slowed down when I reached the door, my heart pumping wildly.

I'd never been this interested in a man before. Perhaps it was the idea of the unknown, but whatever it was, I was attracted to him like a moth to a flame.

"Hello," I cooed. "My name is Elizabeth Clive. I do believe you're new in town?"

There he was. Not even ten feet before me. He was brushing his horse's mane quietly when he finally noticed me.

"You would be correct." He smirked, still brushing at his beautiful horse. He finally set down the brush and held out his hand. "My name's Jasper Whitlock. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I nodded, placing my hand in his. He leaned down and kissed the tops of my fingers, and a shiver ran down my spine.

"If you ever need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask. I'm a good go-getter and a wonderful friend to keep around. I'll be seein' you now." I curtsied for a moment, and began to walk away.

"It's been a pleasure." He smiled.

I returned home a few minutes later.

"Where have you been?" my sister questioned.

"I simply went to the general store to order a bit more bread." I said.

"And who did you bump into on this completely innocent trip?" she asked.

"Mr. Jasper Whitlock, actually. I introduced myself. I was being polite."

She shook her head at me. "Oh, you fool. Be careful or he may be taken back by your forwardness."


	2. Chapter 2 Together At Last

Sometime after dark I snuck out. This wasn't a new offense; I often walked the main road to the pond at night to watch the night sky reflect off the water. When I was younger, I did it every night. My parents died of some unknown sickness, so when my sister and her husband took me in, I stayed out of their way as much as possible. And the quietness helped me think clearly.

Tonight, everyone was asleep or at least cooped up in their homes, so the town looked nearly deserted.

The pond was the most peaceful place I'd ever been. The summer silence was drowned out by the chirping of crickets, the hooting of owls, and running water.

My skirt pooled around me as I sat down at the edge of the water. I pulled off my boots and slipped my toes into the water.

"Elizabeth, is that you?" I heard someone say.

I turned to see Jasper walking toward me. "Oh, hello, Mr. Whitlock." I smiled.

"Please, call me Jasper." he said. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all. Please do."

He gracefully took a place next to me and we sat quietly for a few minutes.

"So do you like our town?" I questioned.

He nodded. "It's pleasant. Everyone here is very hospitable."

I started wringing my hands nervously. If anyone saw us alone together at night, they might jump to the wrong conclusions. But I really did want to get to know him.

I looked sideways at him, biting my lip. He was extremely handsome, the moonlight gleaming off his gorgeous eyes. His long eyelashes batted together as he blinked slowly.

He glanced at me and blushed. "So how old are you? I just turned twenty."

"I'm seventeen."

He coughed. "I'm surprised. I would have said eighteen. You have many suitors for seventeen."

I sighed. "Suitors. I really don't like it all. I wish life was a little simpler. I wish I could fall in love, and have a regular life. But it doesn't work like that. I've got to be sold off like cattle. It's ridiculous."

"You don't have to be. You have a choice, you know."

I scoffed. "I wish my father had thought so. He believed all of his success and popularity was because of me and my supposed beauty."

"It's not supposed." He whispered. "You're very beautiful."

I grinned. No matter how many times I had been told how beautiful I was, none of it had made any effect on me until that moment.

"Thank you, Jasper. I'm sure you've heard this many times before, but you're quite handsome yourself."

He smiled and shook his head. "It's confidence. The only thing that makes me Jasper Whitlock is confidence. That's why I'm joining the military."

Soldiers; brave men in uniform… handsome, courageous men that probably wouldn't return home. There went my hopeful future with him. My eyes watered. I buried my face in my hands.

"Elizabeth? Why on earth are you crying? Are you alright?" he scooted closer, putting his hand on the small of my back.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm being silly. I just thought maybe you might be the one person I could fall in love with."

He pulled me into a hug. "I'm still here for a month. Perhaps it could still happen." He whispered.

"But you're leaving for the military." I said. "Almost no one ever comes back."

"I'd come back for you, even if I had to single-handedly battle every man in the country." He smiled. "You're worth the fight."

I laughed between sobs. My sobs became silent tears, and then it stopped. I wiped my eyes and looked up at him, still wrapped around me.

His eyes were inches from mine. I glanced down at his lips. They were slightly parted, like he was about to say something, so I looked back up into his eyes. They were full of hot passion.

And then our lips touched.

My eyes closed on instinct, and my hands slid up to his shoulders. He caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers and pulled me closer.

When we finally pulled away, the silence was deafening.

"Wow." He finally said.

I smiled. "Yeah. Wow."

He held out his hand to me. "It's late, and I'd hate for you to get into trouble for being alone with me this far from town. Shall I walk you home?"

I nodded, and he helped me off the ground, and held out his arm. I took it and we walked slowly back into town. He told me all about his early teenage years, where he wished to fight, so his father taught him how to shoot a musket.

Then when we reached my home, he kissed my hand gently and told me he'd come to see me tomorrow. I was ecstatic as I walked inside quietly.

I was met with my sister. "Where have you been? It is very late and you weren't alone. I heard a man's voice."

"I took a walk down to the creek, _mother_. I do realize the time and I saw Mr. Whitlock on my way back, and he offered to escort me home so no harm would come to me."

"We don't even know him very well, Elizabeth. He himself could be your attacker." She pointed to my room. "I don't ever want to catch you sneaking out this late again or there will be punishment."

I rolled my eyes and went into my room.

The next morning I awoke and did my hair a little more fancy than I normally did. I put on my powder blue gown and went downstairs to ask my sister to appraise my look.

"You look nice, Elizabeth. Now only if you would look this nice for church, I might have to scorn you a little less."

That, coming from my sister, was a compliment.

Around noon, there was a knock on the door. My sister's husband, Miles, answered.

"Hello again, Mr. Whitlock. Come for another game of dominoes?" Miles smiled.

"No, sir. I'm here to escort Miss Elizabeth to lunch."

He looked dapper in his military uniform. I walked up to the door and smiled.

"Why, hello, Mr. Whitlock."

"Mr. Whitlock is here to take you to lunch. Do you accept his invitation?"

I nodded almost too enthusiastically. "I will go fetch my hat."

Lunch was fantastic. We spoke about everything I could not talk with the other men in town. Politics, books, science… it seemed like the day was not long enough.

Three weeks passed, and Jasper and I were inseparable. We spent every day together, and sometimes at night I would sneak out and we would sit by the lake. I hadn't told him that my sister had forbid me to go out during the night, but I spent the entire time with him, so I was always safe.

I was in love. I had never felt more for any one person than I did him. He kissed me so gentle, spoke to me so kindly. He was my perfect mate.

But he was leaving in a week. I couldn't bring myself to admit it out loud, but I was scared to death.

It was Sunday, which meant I would wake up early and meet Jasper for breakfast, and then he would escort me and my sister to church.

I woke up early as I usually did, but Jasper didn't show. This was so unlike him. I was nervous.

I found my sister in the kitchen.

"Have you seen Jasper this morning? Did he show up earlier, perhaps?" I asked.

"No, I haven't. Perhaps you should go inquire at the inn he's staying at. He may have had to leave for a little while to arrange his trip next week." She said, not even looking up from her bread.

But when I went, the man who owned the building said Jasper wasn't in and hadn't been for several hours.

Where was my beloved?


	3. Chapter 3 Departures

That night, I lay in bed and couldn't sleep. Jasper was missing. It wasn't like him to disappear and not tell anyone. Or was it?

I left the house as usual, to go sit by the creek. It was the only way I'd be able to think at this pace my brain was going.

I sat down, my gown pooling around me.

I looked down at the grass around me, and started pulling at it. I had to do something here. Normally I was kissing or talking. Just sitting felt weird.

I laid back and stared up at the stars. The sky was so beautiful tonight.

"You beat me here. That never happens." I heard a chuckle behind me.

I sat up and turned around to see Jasper walking toward me.

"Oh, Jas!" I chimed, getting up and running to him. "You had disappeared today! I was worried you had left without telling me. I was worried I'd never see you again."

He kissed me softly. "I'm sorry. I had some paperwork to take into the next town. I left a note at the inn for you, but it seems they didn't even offer it to you."

"Now that you're here, let's sit." I pulled him over to our normal spot and laid back. "Look at the stars, Jas. They're so amazing tonight."

"Elizabeth…" he whispered. He sounded tense.

"Yes? What's wrong?" I turned on my side and looked at him. His face was painted with agony.

"I have to leave tomorrow." He whispered.

My heart pounded in my chest, the heavy hollow noise rang in my ears and made me sick to my stomach.

"No. You can't. I mean… you have a week left! You can't leave me. No, you can't leave me yet!" I shouted, tears spilling down my face.

He pulled me into his arms, my body heaving with my sobs. The thick fabric of his uniform was rough against my skin as I kept crying.

"I'm so sorry, Lizzie. If there was any way for me to stay, I would. But time is of the essence. I need to be there; to fight with my countrymen." He said, rubbing my back.

"What am I going to do without you? What if… you don't come back?"

He kissed my cheek. "I will. I will never stop loving you. Our love will bring us together again. I promise."

I clinged to him tightly. "Will you do something before you go? Something I can have with me at all times?"

He looked down at me, confused. "What can I do?"

"Make love to me."

His eyes widened and he stared at me. "You're not serious?"

I nodded, my crying slowing to silent tears. "I am. I want to remember this moment forever. If anything happens, I'll always have a piece of you with me."

He smiled, and leaned down to kiss me. "I love you so much." He said.

Everything else flowed into a hazy memory, hot flesh against flesh, our lips touching and tongues dragging lazily against each other. But the one thing I remembered clearer than ever were Jasper's eyes staring straight at me and into my soul. It was like he knew exactly what I was feeling; how much I loved him and wanted him forever.

Jasper's departure was torture to me. I cried as he packed his wagon. I cried as he waved to people as they passed by. I cried the hardest when he tried to say goodbye to me.

"We will be reunited," he whispered in my ear as he held me tightly. "And our love will be stronger than ever. I love you."

"I love you, too." I cried, taking his face in my hands. I brushed a small bit of hair from his face and kissed him. "Come back to me."  
As he disappeared from sight, I felt myself breaking down. I hurried to my room and collapsed on the bed. My sister came in a moment later and rubbed my back.

"He will come back, Liz. He's strong, and he loves you." She said. "You take as long as you need. If you need any of us, call for us. We'll be here for you."

A few weeks passed, and I got letters every other day in the mail. Jasper told me all about where he was fighting, and the men he'd met along the way.

But one day, the letters stopped.

My sister assured me it was just the post- but after another two weeks, I was horrified. Had he died? Had he met someone else, like some Spanish princess?

I received a letter and a package a month after Jasper's last letter, answering my question.

My worst dreams had become reality.

Mr. Jasper Whitlock disappeared during a march into Mexico. His jacket, horse, and a lot of blood were discovered near a small town just inside the United States of America border. His body was never recovered. He named you as his second so here are the belongings that were in his tent. We are sorry for your loss.

_**NO!**_

I cried for two days. After that, I didn't want to go out. I didn't want to speak to anyone. I just wanted to be alone, forever. My chest really ached.

After two weeks, my sister told me that I should turn to religion. So she took me to church with her and of course, everyone wanted to ask me all about it.

"How did he die?"

"How close were you two?"

I just said the same thing to them all, in the same stern tone. "He told me we would be reunited. And so we shall."

That night, with Jasper hanging heavily on my mind, I decided to go to the creek.

I laid there for several hours just staring at the sky.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

My fear rippled through me as I sat up. "Who is out there?"

A tall man appeared in the darkness. "I'm sorry to frighten you. But earlier today I overheard you mention a man of the name of Whitlock?"

My eyes narrowed. "Yes, I did."

"I know where he is." The man smiled. "I passed him not too far from here. Maybe a day's ride, he's in a home they've converted to help the injured."

My heart pounded. "Jasper Whitlock?"

"He's the one." The man grinned.

I stood up and clapped my hands together. "Oh thank heavens! Would you mind taking me there? Or telling me how to get there?"

"Sure, I would be more than happy to take you right now. I have a horse waiting already because I was on my way out of town again. I just wanted to drop by and let you know I had seen him." He said.

This man was very handsome. He was probably more handsome than Jasper, but I was not deceived. My eyes were only for one man. And I HAD to find him.

"Would you mind if I packed a small bag?" I started toward town.

"Oh, no, please. Don't go. I'm in a hurry. I have to leave right now."

"It will only take a moment, I promise."

"DON'T GO." This time the man sounded frightening.

I looked back at him. His eyes, which I hadn't noticed before, were crimson. They were so bright they shone in the darkness.

"Never mind, then." I said shakily. "I shall find him well enough on my own."

"Oh, you aren't going to find him at all." A sick smile spread across the man's face.

"Please, leave me alone!" I shouted, and I started running away from him.

But not ten feet from where I had been standing, I was toppled off my feet and pushed face-first into the grass.

"Please, no!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks. He was going to rape me. Possibly even kill me.

With superhuman strength, he lifted me off the ground by my throat. I struggled to breathe, my legs kicking out of instinct below me.

He stared up at me, the blue tint from the moon highlighting his handsome features. But he didn't set me down on the ground. He didn't smile and tell me he was sent by my father to scare me into stop sneaking out at night.

Instead he threw me at his feet and lunged down at me.

My last scream was muffled quickly as his teeth ripped into my throat.


	4. Chapter 4 Acquaintances

All I remember is screaming. Searing pain, a fire building through my body, my heart burning. Wishing I could rip the skin away from my bones and then snap the bones off one by one.

And then _EVERYTHING_.

It was like my whole life I had been watching things through a fogged mirror. And now I was actually living. Everything was in detailed color and I could do things in seconds that had taken me hours to do as a human.

I was a vampire now, or so George told me. George was the vampire who had killed me. He had thrown me on the back of his horse after he had assumed I'd died, and left me around his campsite in the woods in case he got thirsty later. He'd been gone searching other towns while I writhed and screamed in agony. But somehow I had made it through. I scared the hell out of him when he returned, at least.

After the shock had subsided, he lead me into a small village. Where I preceded to kill an entire family of four.

Drinking blood felt so good. But I felt so horrible. It was like I could feel the love in the room, between all the people I was feeding from. It hurt me inside as I felt the love slowly disappear as the bodies went limp.

I didn't want to be this hideous monster, killing people just to survive for another week or so.

So one day I gathered my courage and ran away.

George treated me horribly anyway. He abused me, both physically and sexually. And while the scars left from his venomous bites were hideous, the emotional torture was the worst. I'd overpowered him once- and when he regained consciousness, my fear had taken the best of me. I shrunk into a corner of the tent and accepted my brutal punishment.

By then I wanted to find Jasper. But I knew I was in no condition at the moment. I was blood-deprived and vicious to humans. So I ran up the east coast, hoping to find some sanctuary.

I ran across a nomad vampire on the way, by the name of Amos. He was a kind old man with dark skin and tattered overalls.

"You unhappy wid yuh-self?" he leaned back on the log he sat on as we spoke one day. "Well, it saddens muh heart to see such a pretty new born such as yuh-self wanna die, but I s'pose if there'll be no convincin' ya, you could go to da Volturi. Dey be the leaders of our kind. Aro, Marcus, and Caius. If you's unhappy, they'll get rid of yuh."

"Where are they, Amos?" I wanted nothing more at that moment than to be rid of this cold flesh and either meet my love in heaven, or wait for him there. But who knew if I'd reach heaven after becoming the sick blood-sucking creature I was. Finding Jasper was in second compared to this.

"They's in Volterra, Italy, Miss. Big ole' castle in fact."

"Thank you, Amos. I owe you greatly."

After he described Aro, Marcus and Caius to me, I used my super-speed and ran myself to the nearest boat dock. I waited until the dead of night when everyone was gone and I hid myself in the smuggler's hole of the ship.

About a week later, I finally found myself in Volterra.

I entered the castle with my head held high.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A woman called down the hallway.

I couldn't help myself. I had been without blood for so long. I ran straight to her, wretched her head back, and was about to bite her when I heard a menacing chuckle.

"Hello, my dear. We've been waiting for you." It was Aro. He was the leader. I only knew because I heard his name being whispered in my thoughts.

The moment I saw Aro, I knew he and this woman had strong feelings for each other. Images flashed into my mind- I saw them sharing glances at each other. Then I saw them embraced, kissing. Then I saw flashes of them entangled together. And a grand wedding.

I blinked and the images were gone. My grip of the woman was weak, and she slipped out of my hold.

"Oh, dear child." Aro was now inches away from me. He grabbed a hold of my hand and smiled. After a few moments, he said, "You've lost your love… and you were… attacked. You poor thing. You have a great gift, but you want to die? Please, child. Follow me."

I followed him to a grand hall. Double doors opened to a throne room. Two others sat on the two thrones on opposite sides of Aro's.

"This is Elizabeth, my friends." Aro called out, seating himself on the elegant throne.

I glanced around at everyone. One man caught my eye- he had golden hair and a brightly woven suit. His crimson eyes pierced my soul as he stared at me curiously.

"Why have you brought her here, Aro? We don't have time for foolishness." Caius, the stern one, snarled.

"She is only but a year or so out of her transition. She has lost the love of her life. She has been taken advantage of. She wants us to end her suffering."

A very tall, muscular man moved toward me and grabbed my shoulder. The man who had looked at me so curiously earlier followed the other man's suit, but was reluctant.

When I took a very good look at the three men on their thrones, I was filled with more images. They were pulling people apart, waving others away to their demise. Feeding on innocent souls. Drinking blood from exquisite gold goblets at tables far too long for several people.

They were the most powerful connections I had ever felt.

"So let us do it and get it done with." Marcus' voice sounded like a yawn.

"Not yet." Aro rubbed his hands together. "She has an extraordinary gift. She sees people together and she can sense their relationships. She can know your inner-most secrets of someone if she sees you together."

Caius glared at me with almost a reverence. "Bring in one of the wives." He called.

A different woman from earlier pranced in, but she was wearing the same clothing as the one I'd almost attacked. She stood by the door.

"Tell me, Elizabeth," he spat my name, "With whom is she connected to?"

I stared at the woman for only a few moments. Then I looked back at the thrones. I saw Caius in my mind, glaring at her and speaking harshly. Then in the next instant they were entwined together, also. But there was nothing permanent about their relationship.

Then I saw Marcus in my mind. He and she were being married. But they barely touched. I sensed them drifting away with their passions.

"I…" I whispered slowly. "I see her wed with Marcus."

Aro smiled.

"But she lies with Caius." I closed my eyes and waited for some sort of punishment.

Aro started laughing hysterically. I looked up and Caius's stare was one of a man sentenced to death and angry with his verdict.

Marcus simply glanced over at Caius and sighed.

The woman ran from the room immediately, ashamed.

"How extraordinary!" Aro clapped his hands together. "This is amazing. Please, Elizabeth, my dear. Do another."

I looked at the curious man holding me.

In my mind I saw a young beautiful woman with long flowing red hair and a green velvet gown. She held a celtic cross in her hands, and blew him a kiss. She whispered the name "Demetri". Then they were standing on a cliff, and he walked away from her. She then preceded to throw herself from the cliff.

That had never happened to me before. I saw him with someone I had never seen before. She was not in the room. She had killed herself.

I flinched at the thought of the woman's demise, and looked up at them. "I see Demetri."

The man twitched at the sound of his name.

"Demetri? Who does he have a relationship with here?" Caius snapped.

"He doesn't. The woman. She… killed herself." I swallowed deeply.

They seemed pleased with me.

"So it is not just people present you see?" Aro laced his fingers in his lap, and stood. "We would be so very excited if you would join us permanently, Elizabeth. You help us out by using your extraordinary gift, and you can have all the blood you can drink and the men you can bed. You can have full reign, and be exempt from many things. You can be powerful like us." He said.

I thought about it for a moment.

The two men let me go and took a few steps back.

It sounded tempting. But there was one thing weighing on my mind.

I had to find Jasper. At least find his body, or answers.

"I… I still feel my love out there somewhere. I fear he may still be alive, and in trouble. I wish to find him first. Then I will fully consider your generous offer." I said. If they would not kill me, I had to find him.

"Then be gone, girl. You are of no use to us now." Caius said.

I ran from the castle, not stopping until I reached the waterfront.


	5. Chapter 5 Come and Go

I spent a year hiding in the rainforest, feeding from animals and sneaking into the occasional cemetery for fresh pickin'. And even though eventually I could be around humans without drawing attention to myself, the guilt was always there. Damn those living creatures.

Their blood, running through their veins, made me crazy- but only in my head. My body remained calm so long as I kept myself busy. If I did that, my thoughts never took over, and I could always contain myself.

Unless, of course, the blood left their veins. And although I'd messed up once, I had created a companion for myself. Her name was Genevieve, and she became my best friend. I was in a stitching circle in the small town I lived in, and she told us she wanted out of her marriage. He was abusive and she didn't love him. But women those days just did not leave the men they married.

One night, I could hear him hurting her, so I walked over to their home silently in the dark. I smelled fresh blood, and that's all it took. I ran inside, my vampire rage flowing through me. But I killed him first. And after I'd made sure he was totally dead, and there was no way he could return as a vampire, I attacked her. But it was only because of my terrible thirst. And the guilt that built inside me was worse than ever.

Thankfully, she was a wonderful person and barely blamed me for what happened. Her fear of my dark side drove her to near silence for a few months, but before the year was over, she had completely forgiven me for changing her. She even thanked me for getting rid of her husband.

So, her being my one and only friend, I told her all about Jasper, and George, and my power.

But in 1942 she met Peter, a vampire from Boston, and they left me to live on their own. I was all alone again. They offered for me to come, too, but I knew they would stay in Boston as long as they could manage. And I couldn't stay somewhere very long. I had an important mission to accomplish.

I would've completely given up on the idea of finding Jasper (had he somehow survived, he would be 99 years old), but my goal was to find him whether it be his grave or rotting corpse.

It was a horrific fate I'd led myself to, but I was determined to fulfill this quest.

By 1967 I had searched most of the south, the east, and a small portion of the north. In the 30's I'd spoken with a lot of people who knew the area Jasper had been in- a few of them were members of the army who had fought under Jasper (Although they were all old men, they were sane enough to give me good information). I'd posed as a detective-in-training who was studying lost confederate soldiers for a college class, but I never got any more than what I already knew: Jasper was most likely attacked. They found his blood everywhere. His body was never recovered. So I continued on.

Only the western United States remained. So that's where I started.

The nineties rolled by with no prevail. By 2005 I decided to remain in a permanent residence in a small town in Oregon for a few years. My life was starting to seem… human.

I worked at home for an internet advertising agency, having had many nights to stay up and learn the ways of the evolving inter-web.

I was starting to get a little comfortable, and I didn't like it.

One day, my boss called me and told me that he was very impressed with my work (of course he would be- I would spend half the day and the entire night working on it) and was offering me a promotion that would entitle me to an office in his building.

I had been in town for almost four and a half years, and it was time to get out.

I told my boss that family problems had come up and I had to quit.

Relief spread through me. I was back on track, just like I said I would do so many times during the past few years.

I'd done some research on Google about the least-sunniest places in the United States and there was a place nearby that was on the top five. That place was Forks, Washington. _Ha. Funny name_.

I just wanted to spend a few years out of the sunlight and society. I was barely out of my apartment as it was. I needed to go outdoors, feed from some animals, take a hike, take up rock climbing or something equally as dangerous, and get back to nature.

That night I sat curled up in a big chair in front of the TV reading a book when something startled me. And it takes a lot to startle someone with as good of reflexes as a 150-year-old vampire.

"Found you." I heard in my ear.

I jumped slightly. "Oh, God, Demetri! You scared me!" I laughed, jumping up to hug him. He was standing there in his velvet suit, smiling brightly at me.

"Even when I'm expecting you, I never expect you." I laughed harder, taking a step back. "It only took you three days this time. Nice."

Demetri and I had been playing this game since 1937. I'd go somewhere and he'd track me down when he had a few days off. I hadn't seen him for a few years, but I knew when he would start to track me.

Our friendship had grown over the years, and now when he would even think of me, I could feel it. Which was a lot lately.

"How have you been, Liz?" he asked.

"Great. I just quit my job."

"You ready to take up Aro's offer yet?" he sat down on the couch, a giant grin spreading across his face.

"You know how I feel." I said sternly.

His smile faded. "Still looking?"

"Always." I said. "I found a place where I can stay while I search Washington."

"Where's that?"

"A place called Forks."

A weird, creepy smile spread across his face. "Sounds nice. I'd go there immediately if I were you. Wonderful town. Quite a few vampires. A big clan, actually. And some shape-shifters, if I'm not mistaken."

"Shape-shifters? Ooh!" I rubbed my palms.

I loved the strange. Anything that made me feel like I wasn't such an oddity was fine by me. And Demetri knew my fascination, so he'd sent me a few places across the country. Like the three-headed lobster in Maine? It was perfection.

"I'll sell all my unwanted stuff to a pawn shop, and head there tomorrow." I was feeling a little too excited.

Leaving some place fast was something I'd gotten good at. Most pawn shops would take the things I had because although it's egotistical to say, I had good taste. But everything they didn't take I simply donated to a homeless shelter and left money for wherever I was staying.

Demetri sighed. "Well, now that I know where you'll be living, you're going to have to come find me when you leave. "

"I'll make a visit to the castle. It's been a while since I've been there." I teased.

We spent the entire night and next morning talking. And the thing was, Demetri was really an amazing person. I could talk to him forever.

But finally all the things I didn't want were sold and donated, and I had a small fortune on my hands.

"I'll be at a hotel until I can find a place, but of course, I won't need to tell you. You would find me if you needed me." I said slowly.

He smirked and held out his hand for a shake.

"C'mon, Demetri," I pulled him into a hug, "Come find me again soon."

After Demetri disappeared back into the shadows, I shipped the few packages of things I wanted to the hotel I'd be staying at, and left my apartment in a limo. I found that the extra chunk of money was completely worth it when you rode by yourself and weren't questioned about your skin in the sunlight. Mobs just weren't my thing.

During the ride, I started to feel weird. I wasn't sick- but something was messing with my mind and making it extremely hard to concentrate. And that was not a normal trait for a blood sucker like me.

I had a strong feeling that things were about to change.


	6. Chapter 6 Discoveries

I wandered into Forks, disappointment clearly covering my face. So this was the cloudiest, rainiest town in continental U.S.? I thought it would be crawling with vampires. Well, I _guess _it was fine. I'd been searching the country for almost 150 years, and a little quiet worked for me.

The people were clearly just as cloudy and boring as this town felt to me. My normally sharp mind fogged over as I walked along, staring at the bland people around me.

_HONK!_

A truck slammed on its brakes, stopping a foot from me. _What was wrong with me? Vampires had exquisite senses. But this town was clouding my mind…_

"Sorry," I mumbled too soft for anyone but me to hear. I took a couple steps behind me onto the sidewalk and was clipped by a bicycle.

Of course, I kept standing for a moment, but I knew better than to attract attention. Any regular person would have fallen over. So I fell convincingly before anyone had even noticed. Not even a second had passed since the accident.

The man on the bike flew like he'd hit a brick wall. And for all intensive purposes, he had.

I glanced around for a few moments.

"Are you alright?" a few of the older women who were nearby had finally noticed and rushed over to help us. They helped the man up off the sidewalk and I stood slowly.

"Miss, are you alright?" they asked frantically.

"I'm fine." I tried to smile. "Not a scratch. Just knocked me over."

"Nonsense, we should get you to Dr. Cullen. He'll take a look at you."

But I didn't notice what they were saying. My eyes were locked on the biker who was wiping the dirt out of a rather large cut on his leg. Blood was trickling out of it. My throat singed and dried as the scent hit my nose. My control was wavering.

"No!" I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. _FOCUS_, I screamed in my mind. _FOCUS_!

"That's it," the oldest-looking woman said. "We're taking you to see Dr. Cullen."

I nodded. "Get me out of here." Away from the blood, my composure would surely return.

The woman who had spoken up showed me to her car while the others attended to the injured biker. Her car smelled horrifically like old people, which blinded my senses for as long as the car ride. _Now to slip away from her as soon as I could._

When we got to the hospital, I hurried inside. I could probably shake her off as soon as she was out of sight. All I had to do was take a "wrong" turn and disappear from sight long enough to…

The smell hit me like a ton of bricks. Blood. And a lot of it.

A man walked by me, holding his arm, which was sliced wide open. It was torrenting his blood violently, and nurses were helping him away to a room, pressing gauze against it.

I collapsed onto my knees, grabbed my head and prayed I stayed strong. _Fight the urge. You don't need this blood. CONTAIN YOURSELF!_

It should've dawned on me. Hospital = blood. _I was such an idiot_.

"What's wrong here?" a quiet voice said behind me.

"Dr. Cullen, this young girl was hit by a man on a bike. She claimed she was fine, but just look at her!" the woman exclaimed, finally catching up to me.

I was curled up on the floor now, using all my strength to stay there. No one had ever been strong enough to move me, but the doctor said he was going to. And to my surprise, he did, turning me onto my back and shining a light in my eyes. As soon as he'd looked at them, he was facing the woman, a false calm spread on his face.

"Thank you for bringing her in, Linda. You can go home, and I'll make sure she's treated and sent safely home." His velvet voice echoed around us. "I'll give you a call later." He had a hand on my shoulder, holding me down with immense strength.

When she was gone, he leaned in toward me. "Please, calm down if you can. Is it the blood?" he whispered. I stared at him in horror. _How did he know_? His expression was so serious I didn't think he was playing a trick on me. I nodded.

"Come with me," he helped me up. "I'm Carlisle Cullen." He whispered something to a nurse and we disappeared outside to a shiny black car.

I looked at his eyes. Golden, like mine, only brighter. "You're…"

He nodded. "Myself and my family. There are nine of us total."

"Nine?" I whispered in amazement. _So many_!

"Myself, my wife, my six children, and my son Edward's daughter, Renesmee."

"Daughter?" I choked.

"If you're old enough to know what Immortal Children are, I promise you she is not one. Edward married a human and they created a child. She's half human, half… us. His wife is now one of us."

I nodded stupidly, getting in his car. I had heard of Immortal Children, and the terror that had ensued from the beautiful porcelain angels.

"You survive on animals, not humans, correct?" he asked.

"I have been for a while." I nodded.

"Wonderful. My family and I survive on animals as well."

Now I understood why our eyes were so similar. A short while later we were at his home.

I followed him to the door. I inhaled. There were two smells that caught my attention. One smelled slightly like a human but dull enough to ignore, and the other smelled very familiar. My head was still too cloudy to recognize it, though.

"Everyone," he called out as we went inside, "I've met another of our kind. She's vegetarian as well. Come meet her."

A beautiful woman glided down the stairs, her arms open to embrace me in a hug.

"Welcome," she smiled. "I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife." As Esme hugged me, images flashed into my mind, my gift sensing powerful relationships. She and Carlisle were in a room, Esme lying down, Carlisle in his white coat. Then he bit her. Then they were walking along together, holding hands. And finally, they were married, Edward standing by with a smile on his face. My vision faded back to normal and she let me go.

Relieved the images had stopped, I smiled. "I'm Liz."

Edward and Bella were next, with their amazing daughter, who confounded me. She was a wonderful little girl, but a lot to take in. It would be a while before I was totally comfortable around Renesmee. Edward explained his gift was the opposite of Renesmee's, reading minds, and Bella was an exquisite shield.

I could see the long and winding road Bella and Edward had had to get to this day. Bella was seconds from being mauled by Edward one day during class. Then he watched her sleep. Then they were together- in a car, around a school's hallways, and finally married. Then Bella transforming into a vampire. I tried to squeeze my eyes shut when I saw them making love- I always felt like it was an invasion of privacy to watch someone give themselves whole-heartedly to their lover.

There was also a young man with darker skin and he was changing into a wolf- _YES! Shape-shifters_! The wolf had somehow saved Bella and Edward's relationship after Bella had become a vampire.

Then it was Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie seemed slightly harsh, while Emmett was very friendly. _Opposites attract, I suppose. _They'd had an interesting connection- Rosalie saved Emmett from a bear mauling, and they'd been together ever since. They were married, too.

"Are the others coming?" Carlisle directed toward Edward. Edward nodded.

There was a loud thump upstairs, as if someone had jumped onto the hardwood floor. "Is she here?" a ringing female voice called out excitedly.

"Downstairs, Alice!" Bella laughed.

A young woman practically flew down the steps at me. "I'm Alice!" she smiled, hugging me. "And this is Jasper."

My throat clenched up. _That name_. I looked to my right.

And then he was there. My beloved Jasper, returned to me in this new life. His eyes bulged as he took me in.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered, not moving from the spot where he stood.

Everyone was confused, except for Edward. I knew he could hear my thoughts practically screaming at him, "WHAT THE FUCK? JASPER IS ALIVE AFTER ALL THESE YEARS? OH MY GOD THIS CANNOT BE REAL!"

I was born and raised a southern girl, proper in many ways. I had been taught not to swear, but this was a moment in which I said, "fuck that".

If I could have cried, I would have. Jasper… he was really here with me now. After 150 years of convincing myself he was dead somewhere, rotting for perhaps over a hundred years, he's standing before me, just as I remembered him as a human.

I nodded slowly to Jasper, just staring. Alice moved over to Jasper, hoping that her change in perspective would bring some answers. And that's when my gift kicked in. If there was any time I wished that I didn't have this gift, it was the moment I saw Jasper and Alice together in my mind. She was waiting for him at a café. Then it flashed to them kissing. Then they were married, Alice in a thin flowing gown, Jasper wearing a dapper suit. And then came the worst of it all- they were entwined together, making love.

I heard Edward mutter "uh oh". It was all too much. The moment I could see again, I turned and flew out the door.

I stopped a few miles away, sucking in useless air. I couldn't get this feeling of misery out of my chest. He was… _kind of_ living. He was just like me. And yet he didn't seem himself anymore.

I had to be alone for a little to compose myself.

Inside, the family was flipping out.

"Jas, what was that?" Alice asked.

"She's…" he fumbled for words. "Edward? Can you explain? My mind isn't working so well right now."

"She's his almost-fiancée, from before he was turned. From what I could get, she's been searching for your body for the last one hundred and fifty years." Edward said clearly to Jasper.

"My body?" Jasper was confused.

"A young man dies during war. No body is recovered. She had to see if you had really died." Edward sighed. "She had just expected to find where you'd died, or if you'd… deserted her for some other woman you had met during your service. And that's not the worst of it. Her transformation… well, it was brutal."

Another deep sigh came from someone else. Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward and Renesmee left the room.

"Someone should talk to her," Esme whimpered. "She's probably so confused."

"I'll go." Alice said. "Don't worry, I'll be nice." She added as she noticed the horrified look on Jasper's face.

I sat down on a log about half a mile away from the house. My face fell into my hands. _What was I supposed to do now?_

"Hi."

"_Hello_, Alice." I sighed. Her voice was quite recognizable.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm on cloud nine. And yourself?"

She chuckled. "Jasper has good taste. You're funny."

"And you're lying."

"Why are you so upset?" she asked honestly. "You found Jasper."

"No,_ you_ found Jasper." I turned and punched the tree behind me. It groaned, snapped, and fell over with a tremendous crash. "He's got a good life. When he found you in that café, he found something extraordinary in you that he couldn't find in me. What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Wait. How do you know about me and Jasper and the café?"

"It's my gift. By simply seeing two people together, I can know their entire history together, and put a gauge of intensity on their relationship." I explained.

She exhaled. "Wow, that's pretty cool."

"Not as cool as what you can do." I mused. "You can see the future. You saw Jasper before you'd even met him."

She smiled. "That really is a cool gift. But, you know, our newest lives don't have to be suffered alone. You could join us. Or you could meet our family in Denali."

"Your family seems like a wonderful bunch, but I don't know if I could stay. I don't want you to get upset with me being around because frankly I don't think I can handle it. And I would absolutely kill myself if I hurt anyone in _any_ way. And the number one reason, he's totally in love with you. And that's more painful than any venom."

We jogged (the slowest form of movement I could handle at the present time) back to the house and I said my goodbyes. Everyone was waiting in the living room.

"Thank you very much, Carlisle and Esme. Your hospitality is a beam of light in an otherwise dark world. But I'm afraid I cannot stay here, with the events that have ensued." I gave them a weak smile. "But do not worry about me. I will be well taken care of. I am going to take a boat to Italy, and take up an offer I received many years ago from the Volturi."

"The Volturi?" Alice choked.

"What do you mean, 'an offer'?" Bella gave me a dark look and held Renesmee closer to her. I could feel her deep bond to her daughter, and I could see her past in my mind- her struggle to keep the baby alive while she was human, her struggle to survive during the horrendous birth, and her run-in with the Volturi due to a false Immortal Child sighting.

"Do not worry, Bella. I'm not here on any command by them. About a year after my transformation, I was told about the Volturi. I was told they could end my suffering." I said.

Esme cringed, and held Carlisle's hand. Jasper sat stiff in a chair across the room, his fingers laced in front of his face, as if he were deep in thought. Alice sat on the couch, far from him. There was a bit of me deep inside that thought this would split them apart, but I knew how horrible it felt to be parted from someone you loved, and I didn't wish it on my worst enemy- even Alice. I had nothing to truly hate her for.

"I finally made it to Volterra, where Aro decided to offer me a spot on his guard. But I had other plans for these past 150 years, so I refused. Now that I have… fulfilled my quest, I must travel back to Italy and take up his offer."

"Why would they want you?" Rosalie spat.

"Rose, don't be so rude." Esme glared at her.

"We're all thinking it." Emmett butted in.

"She has a special gift," Edward stared at me, curiosity lining his features. "When she looks at people, she can sense their bond, and can even recall specific powerful memories of their past."

"And so the Volturi could use her to see the truth." Alice finally caught up. "They could send her out where Aro himself does not want to go."

I nodded nonchalantly. "Whatever is to come, shall come. I accept my fate." I turned back to Carlisle. "Once again, I thank you for saving me, and more importantly, the innocent people. I hope to see you again in the future, and with any luck, on a better note."

He shook my hand. "Our door is always open to you."

I turned and glanced at Jasper. He looked exactly how I remembered him. He must've been changed around the time I had.

Before the images of him and Alice could appear in my mind again, I ran out the door without a single goodbye to anyone else.


	7. Chapter 7 Rapture

I entered the giant castle with a grim smile on my face. It brought back memories of when I first arrived here. I was hurt, lonely and extremely depressed. It was only sheer luck another nomad like myself had told me about the "royal family". I was there as a last resort- death seemed easier than living off blood and killing humans.

But they'd denied me. My gift was too powerful; too useful. Aro swore to me I'd come back to them. I didn't deny it. Maybe living with the law entitled me to an easier life? Maybe I wouldn't have to struggle with my inner demons?

But I felt that trying on my own first seemed like the right thing to do. I still had the feeling that Jasper was out there- and now that I knew I was right all along, it seemed worth it. But I'll admit, before that day Carlisle Cullen had unknowingly reunited us, my life seemed destined to be simply wandering the earth alone, searching for something I may never find.

Light steps echoed on the stone walls, reverberating around me, and waking me from my state of pensiveness. I turned briskly to see a young girl in a black cloak staring at me with large blood-red eyes.

"Elizabeth," Jane smiled wryly, taking in the sight of me. "How lovely of you to return. Have you decided to finally join us?"

I sighed. "Not necessarily."

Frustration and anger spread across her porcelain face. "Then why are you here?" she demanded. Her eyes narrowed and a terrifying chill went down my spine.

I had never been objected to Jane's famous gift, but I'd seen others feel her wrath, and _MAN_ did it look like hell. I'd take ten years of water boarding if I never had to meet that torturous stare.

I broke the gaze before things got violent. "I actually just came to find Demetri." I looked to my left, then to my right. I couldn't sense anyone nearby in these halls. I wondered for a moment if he was out on the Guard's duty. But then again, Jane probably wouldn't be here. She would be with her master.

Her eyes were no longer accusatory, but curious. She pursed her lips, and took a deep breath. "Right, then." She said, turning on her heel and walking straight through a pair of doors without knocking. "Demetri," she called hastily, "You have a visitor."

I stood there awkwardly for several moments, Jane staring oddly at me, before he entered the room. His crimson eyes lit up as he saw me. He moved quickly over to embrace me while Jane disappeared from sight.

He looked extremely handsome today. He was wearing a black velvet suit, hand-sewn, with golden buttons leading all the way to the start of his neck. He had black silk gloves on and a shiny black pair of dress shoes. His eyes glittered with a reverence, too, and the beauty of his face had me almost speechless.

"Back for a rematch?" he grinned, leaning back to look at me.

"Perhaps later." I took a deep, unsatisfying breath. "I came to see how you are. I was around town and decided I'd pay you a visit." My tone was grim.

The smile slipped from his face and he took another step back. His hands folded in front of him and he looked guilty. "You found him didn't you?" he grimaced. "I knew you would eventually. Their family has been stirring up a lot of confrontation the past couple years."

"Wait," I said, holding up a hand. "You KNEW where he was the whole time? You knew he was one of _US_?"

He nodded slowly. "This was your adventure. I knew that you would feel cheated if I just gave you the answer to where he was. And to be honest… I was jealous." He said finally.

_Success. I finally found someone who felt something for me, and was unattached._

But I couldn't allow myself to be angry with him. The past was the past and he knew as well as I that I had to find Jasper on my own. Anything else would've felt like I sold out.

But what about Jasper?

Yeah, _what __ABOUT _Jasper, I screamed inside my head. _I spend all this time looking for him, only to find that he survived. He is a vampire like myself, and even though he had promised me our love would bring us back together, he met Alice and completely gave up. He didn't even try to look for me!_

I sat and processed that for a few moments. "Alright." I surrendered. "You gonna do something about it?"

He looked as if I'd struck him across the face. "Wait, what?" he asked.

"I haven't been gone for a hundred and fifty years because I wanted to play hard to get. I set out to finish my quest- to find Jasper. And I did. My heart is finally able to move on, and my mind can decipher the feelings it has had for many decades now."

He was staring at me, his mouth gaping.

"So are you going to make a move? Or was my visit here a waste of time?" I was being really harsh, but my heart had just been crushed by the one person I cared for most. I knew I had feelings for Demetri. There was no denying the freedom and happiness I experienced with him. Why would I deny love when I spent so long denied from it myself?

He dropped his hands to his side and started laughing.

I stared at him in fury. "I guess I have my answer," I snarled.

He held up a hand, grabbing my shoulder. "No, no. Wait." He laughed again. "I'm laughing because you're the most outgoing, up-front woman I have ever met. And you have no idea how much that turns me on."

I smiled. "Okay. So I take it that's a yes?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me away as fast as he could.

* * *

We were in his room, smashing into things, flying all over, in each other's arms. His lips were searching all over mine, and my hands were doing the same to his back.

Things didn't get far. My phone rang moments later.

"Hello?" I gasped, pulling my face from Demetri's in frustration. He kissed down my neck while I spoke.

"Liz, it's Alice. Everyone is so worried about you. We want you to reconsider coming back."

I sighed. Somehow my past was never far behind, no matter how long I tried to ignore it. Even a hundred and fifty years.

"I don't know, Alice. I'm already here, I might as well stay. I'm not even sure I can leave. I'll ask Demetri..."

"You're with him?"

"I didn't go to Italy to see the gondolas, Alice. Now don't worry. I'll call you if I decide anything." I shut my phone and tossed it gently over where my jacket was lying.

Demetri's brow was furrowed. "Interesting," he said. "You must've made quite an impression."

Super-hearing was convenient- I didn't have to repeat the conversation.

"Oh well," I smiled. "I promised them I'd call them if I decided anything. And I didn't. So, where were we?"

For the first time in a long time, I felt completed.


	8. Chapter 8 Pleasure

A/N: This chapter, while interesting, contains sexual content and language. I hope you actually read the rating, User. Don't worry- I'll only warn you once. Because from here on out, it gets... physical. :D

* * *

All this time I thought that finding Jasper would solve everything.

I thought seeing his grave, or getting answers from the men he'd fought with would make the idea of losing him easier. At least it would've given me the answer I'd wanted: why Jasper had never returned to me. Anything would have been better than what I'd found.

But 150 years after my life had completely changed, and Jasper was somehow still existing, it made the ugly truth so much clearer.

How could I love Jasper? I mean, how could someone devote 150 years of their life for someone they only knew three weeks? My mind was a flurry of confusion and yet, I was completely sure of something: inside, deep down, my quest for Jasper wasn't over. I would truly die to have him back.

But maybe in those three weeks, I had incurred something that was as rare as a Christmas solstice: true, un-ending love.

My anger in discovering he was still alive was not anger at all but jealousy. Somehow I was still emotionally the 17-year-old girl I'd died as. I thought it was so wrong that after all these years of searching, it wasn't fair that he'd ended up with someone who completed him, and I was alone. He'd never come back for me like he said.

But now I finally had someone who loved me back. And I could be with him forever.

_Speaking of which…_

Demetri's hand slid up the inside of my legs, parting them. He put one leg between mine, and moved higher up. His hands were gentle as they traced every crevice of my body. I was so filled with happiness and pleasure. It had been a very long time since I'd been loved properly, but I trusted him.

I rolled him over fiercely, biting his lip and growling quietly. He reacted just how I wanted him to, moaning and grinding on me.

I ran my fingers through his hair, my tongue tracing the edge of his.

His hands dragged up my sides and rested on my breasts. His lips pressed on my chin, my neck, my collar bones and my chest. I stopped dead in my tracks. I had to close my eyes for a moment to drown out the memories of my raping.

So I sat up, resting on his stomach. I pressed my hands on his chest and looked down at him. I sat there for a moment, staring at his beautiful face. I had to focus- this was Demetri. I trusted him. _He would never hurt me_, I chanted over and over in my mind.

"What are you doing?" he smiled.

"I just want to remember this." I leaned down and nibbled on his ear. My stomach was twisting with anticipation.

So I positioned myself over him and he pushed inside me.

My whole body reacted at once. It was pure bliss.

The only other time I'd ever had sex as a vampire, was when I was with George. It was pure hell- the beatings, raping, the scars all over my wrists and shoulders. And when he raped me, I felt his hatred toward me. He honestly despised me. I could feel it down in my bones. He would tell me over and over how I was hideous and no one would ever want me, and he was the best thing I'd ever had.

And for a while, I believed him. I truly believed that the monster inside me was reflected in my physical appearance. I figured I was a vampire mess-up and I would never be wanted by anyone- not even George. I figured he only kept me around because he was afraid to release me into public, for fear I might tell people who my creator was.

His hatred was like a pulse coming off his skin, and there was a similar pulse of love I could feel when I was with Demetri.

I could feel Demetri's love surging between us as we tangled together…

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted the hour of bliss.

When he was finished speaking with Felix in the hall, Demetri walked across the room to the bed and handed me an emerald green gown from my closet. "Get dressed, Elizabeth. I was called to the throne room. There's a problem."

"Oh, okay." I slipped the dress on. "I'll just go check into my hotel."

"Liz? They want you there, too." He said.

* * *

We rushed to the side door to the throne room and he knocked.

"Come in."

We strode in, Demetri full of purpose and me full of confusion.

"Ah, Elizabeth. Come stand by me." Aro smiled, motioning to the space between himself and Caius. I flew over and stood next to Aro. Then I waited.

Aro's smile faded as he turned back to the double doors where I remembered entering so many years ago. _What was about to happen_? He waved his hand leisurely at Caius.

"Bring them in, Felix." Caius demanded.

Felix walked to the double doors and opened them. No one could have fully prepared me for what I was about to witness.

In strolled Carlisle Cullen, followed quickly by Jasper and Alice. I could sense the intense, unhappy feeling mixing through their love. But then Esme trailed in, and my chest ached with her heartbreak. I could feel that she so desperately loved someone and wanted to save them. But who?

Carlisle, perhaps? It was odd. It didn't feel like it was her husband for whom she was hurting.

"Ahh, Cullens, hello!" Aro greeted them cordially.

"Good afternoon, Aro. Caius. Marcus." He tilted his head gracefully.

_Always so kind. It made me sick sometimes. Or perhaps I was just so unaccustomed to sincere kindness that it bothered me to be around it._

"I'm afraid we're here today on some personal matters." He continued.

"Who isn't?" Caius snapped. "Out with it, then."

My eyes drifted between the members of the family. Carlisle and Esme were still as connected as ever, even more so by a certain task they were so adamant about at the moment. But Jasper and Alice? They were slightly less attached, and it made me excited for a moment.

_No, no, no. You're with Demetri now. Even if Jasper's eyes are just begging you to stare into them…_

Esme stepped forward, holding onto Carlisle's arm. "We'd like for Elizabeth to return with us." She said.

My attention snapped back into place at the mention of my name. Aro glared at me curiously, and then his glare returned to the guests. "For what, may I ask?" Aro stood, putting a hand on my back and leading me forward.

Caius was smiling just like the Cheshire cat at that moment, enjoying the idea of Aro pushing me into a confrontation with the Cullens.

"With all due respect, my friends," Carlisle rubbed his palms together, "We want her to come home to her loving family. We would never hurt her. We believe she made a mistake by leaving."

Aro looked at me again, but this time he spoke to me. He was almost shaking with anticipation.

"What do you want to say, my dear?"

I looked at the Cullens, then at Demetri, who looked genuinely worried. "I…" I looked back at the Cullens. "I think _you've_ made a mistake."

As much as it hurt me to say that, I couldn't leave now.

Esme looked crushed. Jasper pushed forward. "But it's where you BELONG!" he shouted.

_Wait, what? _My mind screamed. _Why would HE want me there? He's got Alice, he doesn't need me around…_

Demetri was in his face in a moment.

"She belongs here with me, you traitor!" he pushed Jasper hard enough to knock him off balance. "Now leave. Leave and don't go looking for her, just like before."

That one stung him.

I was worried for Demetri. Not because I thought Jasper might overpower him, but because he'd spoken so out of turn with his masters present.

I glimpsed at my three powerful neighbors.

Caius was thrilled. Of course he would be, the sick bastard. He was enjoying this far too much. Aro looked confused and concerned, but he said nothing. Marcus was… well, he looked slightly less sleepy. At least his eyes were open.

I turned back to the row. Alice was holding Jasper back, and Carlisle had stepped between the two fighters. Esme was staring at me, and the look in her eyes was painful as she practically begged me to come back.

_But how could I? I would be so sick having to witness the 24-hour love fest going on, with Demetri here in Volterra._

_ No. I couldn't leave him._

"Demetri, love?" I called. He paused and looked at me. "Come here." I held out my hands.

He came to me, taking my hands and kissing them both.

I pulled him into an embrace and kissed his lips very quickly. But I held him close so no one could hear us speak.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whispered. I turned back to the family who had come to 'save' me. "Cullen family, I appreciate the lengths you've gone to to bring me back, and I thank you for caring, but you should leave."

Carlisle turned to Aro. "Would you mind dearly if we could speak to her alone?"

Aro waved nonchalantly to the double doors. "Goodbye, Carlisle. Say hello to your son Edward for me. Arrivederci, Alice." He stared at her, wanting.

I turned toward the doors and followed them briskly into the hallway.

I was going to end this right now.


	9. Chapter 9 Induction

A/N: This chapter is quite long, so please make sure you have a few minutes to devote to it. Thanks for your continued loyalty in reading my stories! Please review! Reviewers earn my love, and I'll review a chapter of one of your stories if you'd like! :)

* * *

When the doors shut, Esme came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Please, Esme-"

"Elizabeth, stop." She took a step back. "We love you so much. We don't want you to throw your life away as a servant."

Alice stayed quiet. Jasper ran a finger and thumb along his chin.

"Please come back, Liz." He whispered. "There's so much that has to be said."

"Edward told us what he heard in your thoughts. You've been searching 150 years for Jasper?" Esme said. "We just want to make things easier on you."

"Then leave!" I yelled, my fists clenching. "_Easier_? Spending 150 years of this life, searching for someone who doesn't want you, being around them all the time, being forced to re-live all the pain? Knowing that the one person you loved doesn't love you back?" I sighed. "Easier would've been finding your corpse. Not finding you like this." I looked at Jasper for a moment, then his family. "Goodbye." I turned and went back into the throne room.

When the doors shut behind me, all eyes were centered on me.

Demetri came and stood next to me. "Keep strong no matter what, Liz. Don't show them any weakness."

I nodded and walked back to my place.

"So," Aro's hands twisted off the armrests so he could press his fingertips together. "What is your verdict?"

"I'd be honored if you'd allow me to stay." The decision rang out clearly.

"Ah, you will join us?" Aro's gleaming smile made me feel very important.

"Yes, I'd be delighted."

Aro jumped from his seat and grinned. "How wonderful!"

Jane and Alec walked in then. "Hello, Master." Jane said, no emotion on her face.

"Jane, good." Caius smiled excitedly. "We have a new addition. You know the drill."

Jane's eyes glittered with delight. "Right this way, Elizabeth."

"Aro, Master, please." Demetri said next to me. "Are you sure this is necessary?"

"It is protocol. Do not go against the rules. You would be wise to keep your mouth shut." Caius snarled.

I looked back at Demetri, I gave him a "_don't worry, I'm tough_" smile and followed Jane and Alec away.

As we got into the elevator, Jane looked at me.

"I've been waiting on this for 150 years."

I swallowed hard. This girl was a sadistic one, so I knew what was ahead of me would be rough.

Torture, I assumed. A way of making sure I'd stay loyal.

Finally, we reached the dungeon. And I braced myself.

Every idea I'd ever had about Jane's powers were wrong. The door locked behind me and I took a useless breath. Then I felt something painful enough to rival vampire venom.

It felt like my body was on fire. The flames left everything around me untouched, but singed me to the point of insanity.

I collapsed instantly.

A minute later, the pain subsided.

"Another half hour of that and your loyalties will be certain." Jane said.

I looked down at my skin. It looked completely unharmed.

I glanced at Jane and Alec. Images appeared one by one.

They were tied to a stake, flames starting to rise around them. They were brother and sister, having an extremely close bond. Killing together, drinking together, they were bound at the hip.

They were too powerful a connection to ever separate.

Twenty five minutes later, Alec begged Jane to stop because he was thirsty. I lay in the damp cement floor, gathering myself.

My body didn't burn anymore, but my mind was everywhere.

My poor gown was covered in mud. Ruined, naturally. My hair was tangled and muddy.

Jane opened the door and looked down at me. "Come now, Elizabeth. The others are waiting in the throne room."

I crawled up and followed them back. I attempted to fix my hair.

The throne room doors finally opened and we went in one by one.

I looked at everyone's face as I entered.

Aro looked pleased. Caius looked pissed. Marcus looked… at me. He nodded in my direction, and then went back to his catatonic state.

Next was Felix- he had a smirk on his face.

Finally, Demetri. The lines of worry on his face faded as I smiled in his direction.

"Welcome back, Miss Elizabeth." Aro stood. "Are our requests clear?"

It took me a few seconds to register his question as my brain struggled to regain its working order. "Yes, Master." I bowed my head to him.

There were only a few. But Jane kept repeating them as she burned me, so they were "burned" into my brain.

You're loyal to only the members of the Volturi, and you refer to the members as "Sir", "Miss", "Ma'am", or "Master" in their presence.

You must make a perfect example by following the laws to their exact measure.

This commitment is long-term. You must serve 50 years before a request to leave will even be heard.

You are inferior. But there are others that are more inferior, and by command of the Guard, you will be expected to eradicate the inferior beings.

"Good." Aro motioned for Demetri. He lowered his voice but those who were close by could still hear him. "Show her her new room. And make sure she's cleaned up for the Table."

Demetri nodded and had me out of the room in a moment. He didn't say a word, and I was still a little mentally exhausted to start a conversation. He led me to the room right across the hall from his.

The moment we were inside and the door was shut, he pulled me into his arms. "Are you okay, Liz?" he asked.

"Other than the fact," I paused. "that I can barely think straight…"

"Just lay down then." He helped me to the bed. "Relax your mind for a while."

I laid in bed, staring at the tile wall. I tried to figure out a word to describe the mosaic.

_Pretty?_

_Colorful?_

I sat for another five minutes. The words finally came to me.

_Breath-takingly amazing._

At least, I thought it was, until I saw the love of my life sit down next to me.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Feeling better?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I thought that since you were with me they would go easier on you. But I guess not."

I sat up. "So. This is my new home."

He smiled. "Are you happy?"

"Of course. Spending time with you, having a family… it'll be different, but I'm glad."

He kissed me and walked to the closet. He pulled out a very tight black gown.

"Customary black garb for Table/" he handed it to me.

"Table?"

"It's what we refer as our meals. But since we technically don't eat, it's just called 'table'."

I slipped into the dress and fixed my hair.

I felt Demetri's hands slip around my neck. Then they disappeared.

I looked down to see a golden Volturi necklace sitting gracefully against my chest. It felt heavy, but not in weight. It was very emotionally heavy.

I looked into the mirror at myself. My shiny hair was slicked back into a tight bun. My eyes were dark, and my pupils were a golden color- the product of animal blood.

But I hadn't drunk anything in a while. And I had a strong feeling that tonight's festivities wouldn't be vegetarian-friendly.

I was going to drink human blood for the first time in several years. But that was a Volturi thing. And I was Volturi now. So I better start getting used to it.

We headed down to Table, which was a grand hall, adorned with beautiful woven tapestries and candles everywhere.

I took my seat next to Alec and sat quietly.

Aro, Caius and Marcus sat at the head of the table, their wives sat on either side. They were all speaking quietly when the door in the back opened, and a half dozen waiters filed out, holding golden pitchers. Crystal goblets were placed in front of us, and the pitcher's contents were poured inside.

The moment I smelled the blood, the burning in my throat began.

I fought the urge to grab the goblet and devour it instantly.

Aro held up his glass and spoke in Italian.

_I should probably brush up on my Italian._

Everyone raised their glass and said "Potenza , fortuna , e la vita a tutti coloro che bevono qui."

People started drinking, and I downed my glass in moments. Someone refilled my glass and I drank that.

"You'll be drinking twice or more a day from now on." Alec whispered. "In a week your thirst will be so under control that you could walk into a blood bank and you wouldn't even touch a fly."

I nodded thankfully. After my fourth glass, I was satisfied.

As it was much easier to drink human blood this way because I had no contact with the human.

After an hour of small talk amongst ourselves, it was time for us to "retire to our rooms", or in other words, "have a few hours to have sex with our spouses".

I excused myself and hurried past everyone to my room.

_PHWOO!_

I collapsed against the door as it closed behind me. This lifestyle was going to take a while to get used to.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and Demetri's voice.

"I'll see you at dawn, Felix." His door opened and shut.

I stood up and slide into bed. My suitcase was lying on the end of the bed, so I opened it up and pulled out my copy of The Iliad. I was five lines in when something more important caught my attention, sitting in the window.

"How was your meal?" Carlisle asked, standing up and walking over to me.

"It was fine." I tried to keep minimal eye contact with him- I'm sure my pupils gave away what I'd drunk. "What are you doing here?"

"I just brought you this," he handed me an envelope. "We'll be in Italy for another two days." And then he left.

I stared down at the envelope. I knew who it was from.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_Please come back with us. There is so much I have to say. _

_-Jasper_

I went back to my book. Thirty nine lines later, there was a knock on my door.

_I'm not getting any time to myself! If this continues, I'll surely fall to pieces!_

"Who is it?"

"Guess." _Demetri_.

I smiled. "What's the password?"

"Let me in or I'll break down the door." He whispered.

I laughed and let him in. The moment I heard the door lock click into place, I was on him.

"Bad day?" he breathed between kisses.

"Maybe. How about you make it a good night?" I undressed in a flash.

He picked me up and tossed me onto the bed.

The wooden frame squeaked and groaned in protest. He stripped down and crawled on top.

"Do you want to play, or do you want to skip to the main event?" he grinned.

"I just want you." I groaned, wrapping my legs around him.

He leaned down to kiss me and pressed inside.

The wave of energy that passed through me was electric. And once again, it was amazing.

We were so connected, so complete.

His body moved up and down, and I felt everything. I grabbed onto his shoulders and moved with him. He pumped in and out, breathing quickly.

My insides were jumbled with nerves and pleasure. The pleasure was building through me. With every thrust, my desire for him increased.

Minutes passed as I stared into his eyes. I wanted this forever. I wanted him forever.

I felt the intense pressure and pleasure filling me. I would surely explode at this rate. And then something did erupt inside me… there was only one word to describe it.

Heaven.

My body shook in his arms, riding the waves of delicious tingling.

He leaned down and put his lips by my ear.

"What do you say to forever?" he asked.

"Huh?" I whispered, my mind in a wonderful haze.

"Forever. You. Me."

"But that's," I kissed him deeply, "What we're doing."

"No," he was still inside me, so he moved a little, sending my back into an arch and my teeth clenched. "I want you to marry me."

I smiled. "Ha, ha."

"Elizabeth Clive, I have loved you for 72 years, four months, two weeks, six days, 13 hours, ten minutes and roughly… 41 seconds." He grinned. "And every moment I wasn't counting, I was thinking of you. Across the hall forever isn't close enough. I want you beside me, always."

I slid out from under him, breaking our connection. I sat up and took his face in my hands.

"There is no one in this entire world who means as much to me as you do. And it would be my honor to marry you." I lunged at him, giggling as I knocked him onto his back. I ran my fingers down his sculpted chest and abs.

"C'mon, then." He said, getting up. "Tomorrow, we wed. We need to get you a dress and a ring."

"Tomorrow? That's so soon. How am I going to get Genevieve out here in time?"

"Call her. Tell her to get on the next plane to Italy. We'll pick her up. I can wait a day for you." He said.

"Thank you, Demetri. I'm gonna go into town and look. I want this to be a surprise."

"What?"

"My dress. I'll be back in a little while." I slipped back into my black gown and hurried out into town. I knew any shop would open its doors for the mysterious members of the "cult" in Volterra castle because they were rich beyond belief. Not to mention scary.

As I neared one of the shops, I heard voices in an alley.

"Edward, you're sure she's-"

"Shh!"

I looked down the alley. It was Alice, Edward, and Emmett.

_The whole family must be in town_.

"Hi." I said quietly.

They all smiled nervously and walked over.

"What's up, Liz?" Emmett said, pulling me into a quick, tight hug.

I could feel them all on edge. They were having problems being away from their spouses. Alice, on the other hand, seemed to be glad to get away.

I smiled. "What are you guys going out here at night? Hunting?"

"We wanted to talk to you. Now I know our family has caused enough drama," Alice said, "but we see something good in you. Something that should never disappear. And it will if you join the Volturi."

I sighed. "I know they're pretty harsh, but it's stability I need. And I was… inducted this afternoon."

Edward cringed as my memories moved from my mind to his.

"So soon?" Alice turned to Edward.

"They tortured her. They wanted to make sure she wasn't our puppet or something. That wasn't induction. Induction involves Aro and Marcus. You still have time to get out."

"But Demetri-" I protested.

"He's already proposed," Alice said slowly. "They're… trying to invoke the marriage clause." She said, as if she were trying to reassure herself.

"The what?" I asked.

"The marriage clause." Edward paused thoughtfully. "Is when a vampire marries someone in the Volturi. They are, with their vows, inducted in forever."

"Forever?" I whispered.

"So, they're trying to get her in as fast as possible?" Emmett said, catching up.

Alice's eyes went cloudy. Edward stopped moving.

I looked at Emmett- he waited, staring intently at the two.

"Demetri. He's consulting with Aro." Alice said. "They're planning to use you."

"For what?" Emmett got excited.

"They're going to train you. You and Demetri are going to find Aro's "_children_", or the vampires he desperately wants in the Volturi. You're going to gauge who their "_problem_" is, aka, the person who is keeping that vampire from joining, may it be a lover, a leader… you get the picture. But you'll find them, and you'll kill them, leaving the vampire with nothing but to join or die."

I gaped at them.

"And I'm last." Alice said. She jerked her head in my direction. "Edward and I," she corrected. "Aro wants you to kill everyone."

"Son of a bitch." Emmett turned to me, anger in his eyes. His fists clenched in preparation.

"Emmett, no!" Edward grabbed a hold of him. "She won't do it."

_Kill people? Separate them from their loves? Break up families? Force them to be servants?_

_No. I couldn't._

My gift could sense the danger ahead and I started feeling weird.

"No, no, no!" I said. "I… can't! I can't hurt them..."

"Good. Then come with us." Edward said. "We'll take care of you."

I didn't want to leave. But Demetri was part of it. And no matter how much we loved each other, he was Volturi first and foremost.

I knew I didn't have much time- someone would surely come after me within the hour. The sun would be up soon enough, and I couldn't be traipsing about in the light.

I didn't have time to get my things. I didn't have time to change clothes or pack. I had to leave now, and I had to leave everything behind. I gathered my courage and pushed my pain deep down inside me.

I pulled the hood of my cape over my head and disappeared into the night with them.


	10. Chapter 10 Serendipity

The _ca_ the Cullens were staying in was not exactly what I had pictured they would live in. It was slightly run-down, with chipping paint and a bent iron gate.

We slipped inside and Emmett locked the door with a huge iron bar the size and mass of a human on their side. I turned and looked around. It was an open, clean foyer with a staircase leading up to the second floor. It definitely looked a lot nicer from the inside.

"Edward, Emmett, Alice, is that you?" Esme flew down the steps. She stopped in her tracks when I pulled the hood away from my face. "Liz." She smiled. "I hoped you'd come back."

I nodded. "Something happened, and my circumstances changed."

Carlisle came down and put his arm around Esme. "See," he cooed in her ear. "I told you everything would work out."

Rosalie and Bella came down quickly, meeting their spouses with happy kisses and hugs. Renesmee hopped down the stairs like a bunny and jumped into her dad's arms.

I looked down at the floor. I had no one to return to any longer.

"Well, kids," Carlisle said, "Get your things together. We need to leave in ten minutes."

I looked over my shoulders the entire way to the airport… and at the airport. And somehow, I felt like someone was on the plane. But I looked. There was no one there I recognized other than the Cullen family.

Finally, we were back at the Cullen's home… _my home_. Edward gave me a tour of the house and then showed me my room.

I barely left the room. Weeks passed…

* * *

A month had gone by since I had left Volterra. And although I'd received a letter from Aro, Demetri had yet to contact me.

_Elizabeth,_

_Please do return to us soon._

_-Aro_

"Elizabeth?"

I snapped back to attention. I was sitting in my room, staring blankly at the wall. "Yes?"

Rose plopped down on the leather couch next to me. "You know, there's a party next week."

I looked at her oddly.

"Tomorrow's Christmas, Liz. Next week, Alice is throwing a New Year's party." She smiled. "It'll be fun. And I'll stick with you. Some of the kids we graduated with will be back in town so we can introduce you as our new sister."

I smirked. "Thanks, but I think I'll stick here."

"Liz, I know you're hurting, but you can't be a loner for the rest of your life. Hermits have no fun." She clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Alice and I are making costumes. We're doing 'women through history', and we thought you could be a Greek Goddess."

Dressing up, being back in the days of perfection again…

I looked up. "Do you mind if I dress up like the era I'm from?"

"So that's a yes?" she laughed, jumping up.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Okay! That's what I'm talkin about!" Emmett ran inside, obviously having heard our conversation.

"Now get dressed, Liz." Rose took Emmett's hand. "We're going out for some last-minute Christmas shopping."

Thankfully, my suitcase had been sent to Forks about a week after I left Volterra. All of my money was in it.

But Carlisle gave me a shiny black credit card and told me to have fun shopping.

Christmas was wonderful- it was the first time I'd had a family gathering in many, _many_ years.

I bought everyone something, but I didn't get quite as extravagant as the others did for everyone else.

I got Edward 50 classical CDs, Bella a large mural of a meadow (Edward gave me the idea), Renesmee a jewelry box filled with costume jewelry, Rose a beautiful white ornate vanity, Emmett an off-road trailer for his Jeep, Carlisle a plasma TV, Esme got a black Chanel cocktail dress, Alice got a pair of Jimmy Choo wedge heels, and Jasper a gold watch.

Buying a gift for Jasper was a lot more difficult than I'd thought. There were so many things I wanted to get him, but thought was inappropriate since I was not his wife, but simply a housemate.

Ornate gifts were the specialty of the Cullens. I'd only been a part of their family for a month, but the gifts I received were more than I'd ever expected in my whole life.

Edward bought me a brand new touch-screen laptop. Bella and Renesmee got me a diamond bracelet with a dangling pendant with my name on it. Rose got me a Miki Moto pearl necklace with matching earrings. Emmett got me a dirtbike (which I was rather excited to go out on), and Alice bought me an entire wardrobe of beautiful clothes.

When it was Jasper's turn, he walked over slowly, placed a small box in my hands and sat back down across the room.

We hadn't spoken more than ten words to each other since I'd arrived. A couple days after I moved in, he stopped at my door on the way to his room and cleared his throat. I looked up at him, nervous, and he said, "Um… glad to have you back."

And after I said, "Yeah," he disappeared.

The little blue box sat in my palm, taunting me. All these years I wanted a ring from him- I wanted to be his wife. But now I sat next to his wife, opening a box I knew would never bear the beautiful band I'd dreamt of.

I lifted the lid and I felt the familiar prick of pain as my eyes attempted to cry the non-existent tears.

Sitting there, on top of a small black silk scarf, was a piece of paper.

_My dear sister,_

_I'm leaving this letter on your grave in hopes that our Lord and Savior will send it to you. I never thought the day would come that you wouldn't be around._

_When Jasper was killed, I thought I'd lost you forever. I resented the way you resented me. But I should've spent more time with you. Because now I really have lost you forever._

_You are and always will be my sister and friend. I love you more than you could ever imagine. And I'm sorry for the last thing I ever said to you. _

_ Love, Your Sister Anabelle_

My hands shook as I read the last sentence. _I'm sorry for the last thing I ever said to you_.

I looked up at Jasper. My eyes surely said it all- the pain, and yet the thankfulness. I don't know how he'd gotten a hold of this, in such perfect condition, but it was more special to me than anything he could have bought.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He nodded.

"Well, Liz, I have something especially for you." Esme stood up and handed me an even smaller box.

I opened it and stared curiously.

It was a silver key.

"What's it for?" I asked, picking up the key and turning around in my fingers.

"Jasper mentioned you were a big fan of stars. So we have constructed a small observatory out in the woods." She smiled. "That's the key to get inside."

I was deeply and truly touched. And inside, my thoughts were loud. _I can't believe he remembered I love stars_…

I stood up and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much, mom." I whispered.

I hadn't called anyone "mom" or "dad" in so long, it felt weird.

I heard her sigh. "I'm so glad you're with us." She whispered, stroking a hand over my hair.

Finally, it was Carlisle's turn. He stood up and handed me yet another small box.

"I've got to learn that your biggest gifts are in small packages." I smiled.

Inside the red velvet jewelry box was a beautiful ruby ring with a crest etched in it. The ruby had to be at least five karats, as it took up half my finger.

"That's the Cullen crest. Every one of us has something to represent our family." He smiled. "And you're part of the family."

I hugged him sincerely.

This was what a family was supposed to be like.

I could hear the people from town buzzing downstairs. Rumors about the Cullen's mysterious new sibling was floating all over.

I stared one more time in the mirror. I wanted to cry.

I was wearing a smaller periwinkle blue gown, like something I would've worn to church back when I was alive.

"One more thing," Rosalie said, pinning one last piece of hair into place. "Beautiful. Everyone will want a piece of you tonight."

The time since I'd left Demetri was rough. I missed him dearly- he was, after all, one of my closest friends and I did still care for him, but he did use me in the end. The anger and resentment was growing stronger with every thought.

Rosalie did her best to make me feel better, but it really didn't help much. In fact, it usually made me feel worse but of course I never said a thing.

"Bella, Alice, come here." She said quickly.

We all stood next to each other. We were all beautiful, dressed like women through history.

Bella ended up being the Greek goddess (she'd turned down Alice's suggestion to be Eve- she wanted to wear clothes, and was very grateful when I offered her my costume), Alice was a 1920's flapper girl, I was an 1860's southern belle, and Rosalie had dressed like Marilyn Monroe.

Renesmee stayed upstairs in my room with Jacob. No one wanted to explain her yet, and we figured a wild party wouldn't be the best place to introduce a young child anyway.

We all lined up and went downstairs. The crowd went into a hush as they saw us. Everyone was waiting to see the newest Cullen.

I met everyone's eyes as I entered the room, and after they all had a look, the party continued.

Edward came up to us with a smile on his face. "You guys have the men in a tizzy. They want a better look at you all. Mind if we introduce you formally, Liz?"

"Um, sure." I said nervously.

Alice and Edward led me up to the stage and the room quieted almost instantly.

"Hi, everyone!" Alice was almost too perky. "As the hours close in on another year, I want to highlight the other reasons I invited you all here."

Bella came up to stand next to Edward. "Firstly," Edward said and pulled his wife into a half hug. "We want to welcome Bella back from the CDC. The jungle fever has kept her from society for a long time, but I think that time to heal has made her look better than ever."

People cheered enthusiastically. Bella waved awkwardly and sat down.

"And finally," Rosalie took Edward's spot on stage. "We wanted to introduce you to our newest sister, Lizzie Cullen."

Everyone looked at me, their eyes piercing with instant judgment and excitement.

"Thanks for being so welcoming." I said quietly. "I feel like I'm going to fit in well here."

Everyone cheered again.

"Okay, everybody!" Alice chimed. "We'll be having the countdown ceremony in exactly two hours. So keep partying until then!"

More cheers.

I stepped off the stage and moved across the floor. I could hear people talking all around me.

"Do you think she has a boyfriend?"

"Dude, look at her. She's got to have a boyfriend. Either that or she's one of those celibate freaky chicks."

"We can only hope not."

I rolled my eyes. _Boys_.

I kept moving until I saw him. He was leaning, arms crossed, by the snack table.

I'd done my best to avoid being anywhere alone with Jasper since I moved in with the Cullens. Thankfully he knew I needed my space, so he'd let me be.

But it had been a month already, and he was getting impatient. He wanted to talk.

He eyed me wearily. "My room."

I followed him slowly. The idea of being in his bedroom… creeped me out.

When we were inside and the door was shut and locked, we both turned like we were dueling.

He broke the silence. "Lizzie, before you say anything, I want you to know how absolutely sorry I am. I wish I would've looked for you when I had the chance."

I didn't say anything.

"And when Edward told us about how you lived…? Not to mention he took me aside and told me about George."

I winced.

"Lizzie, I am so confused. My powers don't work around you because _my_ emotions are so fucked up. I want you, I don't want you. I think about you too much. I'm sure Edward's getting frustrated with me. I mean, for God's sake, I'm married!"

I leaned heavily against the wall. "I don't know what to tell you, Jas. I never planned on ever actually seeing you again."

"150 years, Lizzie? Why didn't you just give up?"

"Because you told me that our love would bring us together again. But I was tired of waiting for something else to put that plan into motion. So I started out on my own. And I figured it would help me accept my fate."

He came over and took my hands.

It was the first time I'd touched him since he kissed me goodbye 150 years ago. I slowly collapsed into his arms, shaking. Everything I'd experienced since we were separated clouded my mind.

He pulled me close and sighed. "The day I left you, I actually cried. One of the only times I can admit that. I had this horrible feeling that we wouldn't be reunited. And I'd… bought a ring for you."

I looked up at him, confused. "Jewelry? Or…?"

"I was going to propose." He sighed. "I'd made a plan to come see your sister and her husband to ask for your hand as soon as I got near your town again."

"Do you mind telling me how you became a vampire?" I asked, changing the subject. I didn't want to talk anymore about what might've been.

We sat there for an hour, talking about things we'd experienced.

Suddenly, we were talking about Demetri.

"We met the day I went to the Volturi, one year after I was turned. But we kept no contact until he went looking for me in 1937. We'd play this game that when I'd move, I'd try my best to go far away and he'd come find me. A few months ago he found me and advised me to go to Forks and find you. When I returned to the castle… well, he and I linked romantically."

"You mean you slept with him." Jasper's jaw was clenched.

"I did. But that was when I was under the impression that he actually cared." I wrapped my arms around my legs as I sat on his floor.

He sighed. "I miss you, Lizzie."

Downstairs, Selena Gomez's "A Year Without Rain" started to play. My nerves flared again- the lyrics to the song were exactly my thoughts.

_I'm missing you so much. Can't help it, I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain. I need you by my side; don't know how I'll survive…_

I closed my eyes and pictured how my life would've been with Jasper. A beautiful white wedding, walks around town, raising beautiful children… late nights together by the pond, staring up at the stars… Long, lingering kisses…

All this time I'd tried to put off these feelings by telling myself I didn't really love him. But I did. With all my heart.

In the time I spent with Demetri, Jasper was always there, in my mind.

"I love you." I whispered, my eyes still closed. "No matter what happens, I will always love you."

I stood up, looked at his shocked face once, and left before he could say another word.

I wanted to cry _so_ badly. I wanted to do something that would dull my heartache.

I walked right out the front door and headed into the woods. When I got far enough in so no one could see me, I turned around.

Jasper was watching me from his window.

Edward and Alice were running up the stairs toward him.

I took a deep, hollow breath and headed into the woods.

My walk became a jog, which turned into a run. I kept moving, running back and forth. I had to do something to waste the time and get my mind off everything.

After twenty minutes or so, I could feel someone following me. _Most likely Alice, trying to be nice. _

But I didn't want to talk. I was sick of talking. I'd spent 150 years with my emotions bottled up and I didn't want to speak them anymore. My and Jasper's love was just a requiem mass, something that was destined to never finish.

I slowed down, prepared to fight her off.

But it wasn't Alice.


	11. Chapter 11 Confrontations

**Author Update: I have fixed the ending of Chapter 11 so it works better for me. Thanks! **

* * *

Jasper stopped and stared at me, utterly confused. "You love me?"

I nodded, giving up my fight at the sight of his anguish. "I spent all these years looking for you. It wasn't just a hobby."

He flew forward, just inches away. My whole body tensed. His hand came up to my cheek.

He stared deep into my eyes. "I know you're hurting, just hear me out. When I was turned, I convinced myself I'd never see you again. I thought you wouldn't want me as this monster I'd become. Then, after Maria, I thought you'd be angry that I'd been with someone else. I've been suppressing my feelings for you since the day she turned me. I am still in love with you. And I was waiting for you to say anything before I did. Alice may have turned me from a monster into a monster with a heart, but that heart has always been and will always be yours."

_Was this really happening_?

He continued. "She talked to me just now, Lizzie. She told me that she's known for a long time that my heart was elsewhere. She understands how I'm feeling, and she wants to go see the world. You and I… we can… be together."

I gaped at him. "Is this… some kind of joke?"

He smiled. "Why would I joke? We can be together! Don't you want to be with me?" his eyes pleaded for answers.

I smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "I've missed you so much."

I threw myself into his arms, my eyes stinging.

He held me tight against him, pressing his face into my neck. He pulled away a few moments later.

"I have waited so long to do this." He said, taking my face in his hands. He leaned forward and I leaned into him, kissing him with all the love I had.

In my wildest dreams, I never thought I'd feel his lips on mine again. They felt the same as they had, only slightly stronger. They moved the same way, with the same excitement and reservations they had so long ago.

"How heartwarming."

I jerked away from Jasper, recognizing the voice immediately. Demetri strolled forward, a cross look on his face.

"Hello, Demetri." Jasper took my hand and pulled me closer.

"Jasper, my _friend_. I see you're… doing well." He turned and glared at me.

"Demetri, what are you doing here?" I asked nervously. _Were the Volturi simply going to drag me back?_

"Aro asked me to check up on you." He glanced around him at the expanse of trees. "And by the looks of your little rendezvous in the woods, it looks like you've got one hell of a life here."

I glared at him. He still had the power to hurt me, after everything. But I refused to give into his anger. Jasper noticed my change in mood and squeezed my hand. The tiny gesture sent a flood of courage through me.

"In fact, now that you mention it, my life here is _perfect_. I'm happier than I have ever been in my second life. I have a happy home, where no one would dream of hurting me, a loving family, and I have Jasper."

"Oh, hoorah!" Demetri rolled his eyes. "Reality check, Liz. This isn't the perfect home you've always dreamt of. These people have secrets, just like everyone else. Nothing is perfect."

And then the others showed up. Everyone except Alice, of course. _She must've left already_.

"Demetri," Carlisle attempted to calm the tension, "She's made up her mind. She's decided who she wants to be with, and where she wants to stay. We stand behind her choice, and you should, too."

_Yeah, bitch! Take that polite attempt at arguing and shove it up your lying ass!_

Ever since I'd moved in with the Cullens, I'd known they were wonderful people. But it wasn't until that moment that I realized how truly spectacular they were. I had only been with them for a short while, but they had opened their home to me, and were willing to go against the Volturi for me, even though I'd inadvertently ran off one of their own.

Rosalie came over to stand by me. "I heard about Jasper leaving Alice." She whispered.

I sighed. "I didn't want to break up your family."

"Don't worry about it, Beth. We can discuss details later." She had a grim tone, turning to the confrontation.

Carlisle and Demetri were speaking rationally, but Jasper looked really tense. I could feel his uncertainty in the air around me. Esme came over and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Don't fret, Liz. We stand behind you one hundred percent." She said.

I started wringing my hands together.

I heard Demetri say, "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Elizabeth alone."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Jasper growled.

"Now, now, Jasper," Carlisle put his hands on Jasper's shoulders. "We will remain close by, but let them speak privately. It's only fair." He led Jasper toward me. I met with them halfway between the family and Demetri.

Jasper took my hands. "I'll give you a boost of confidence if you need it." He said, kissing me again.

I instantly felt stronger. "Thanks." I passed him and walked over to Demetri.

"Elizabeth. Pleasure as always." He looked me up and down, taking in my outfit. "So this is how you looked when Jasper met you. I can see why he fell."

I rolled my eyes. "You can cut the act, Demetri. I know you don't really love me."

His glare hardened. "You can say all you want about me, but you certainly gave a very convincing act yourself."

"I did care for you, Demetri. I daresay I loved you deeply. But I refuse to be a pawn for the Volturi, and I refuse to succumb to love that's not real."

His eyes seemed to soften, and he took a quick step forward, whispering in my ear. I tensed as his words began to flow.

"I want to tell you the truth, Elizabeth. You deserve to know. But there are so many other things involved-"

A shrill whistle echoed in the distance.

"I have to go." He said suddenly. "But I promise, I will tell you the truth. _WE_ will tell you the truth. Goodbye." He disappeared before I could say another word.

Jasper and Edward flew forward. "What just happened?" Jasper asked.

"He's meeting someone, but somehow he's trained himself to block certain details out from me. I don't know who he's meeting, but it's very important to him." Edward stated.

We went back to the family and told them what happened.

"Let's get back and enjoy the rest of the festivities before anyone notices our absence." Carlisle said.

Jasper turned to me and laced his fingers in mine. "Spend the rest of the party with Emmett, or Rose. I don't want you alone, in case Demetri's planning something."

I sighed and nodded. "See you later?"

He smiled. "Later and forever."

Rosalie took my hand from Jasper and started pulling me away.

"So the party's going great, isn't it?" she gushed.

I smiled. In the thick of a fight, after just losing a sister, she could still only think of herself. She always made it easy not to dwell on the bad.

"C'mon, Beth!" Emmett called. "There is still fun to be had!"

We went inside, and it looked like no one had even noticed. I danced with Rose to a couple of songs, talked to Bella's friends Angela and Mike, and was having so much fun I forgot about the altercation and my bloodlust.

"So where did you say you were from?" Mike asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Texas. My parents died when I was fourteen, so I went to live with my sister. But she died, too." I said quietly.

Mike grimaced, and Angela shifted uncomfortably.

"So how did you know the Cullens before they adopted you?" Angela asked.

"Well, I was kind of homeless. I just happened to be passing through town, and I got clipped by a guy on a bicycle. I was sent to the hospital, patched up, and Dr. Cullen wouldn't let me return to the streets. So she took me in and adopted me into the family." I said.

They smiled. "You are so lucky." Angela chimed in. Mike nodded in agreement.

I grinned, knowing they were so very right. "It was an absolute miracle that I even wandered into Forks."

At that moment, Rose and Emmett got on stage and started the countdown.

"I wonder where Alice is?" Angela looked around the room.

"Oh." I must have sounded odd because they both looked at me. "Oh, uh, she said something about wanting to travel the world now that they were graduated, and Jasper didn't want to."

"They broke up?" Mike looked shocked.

"3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the room cheered.

I clapped but suddenly felt really guilty.

"I can't believe it. So where's Jasper?" Angela looked around again, this time searching for Jasper.

_Probably watching me somewhere_.

"Stairs, ten o'clock." Mike motioned with his eyes.

I looked over, and sure enough, there he was. My heart, had it been beating, would have thudded out of my chest. He had changed into a costume while I wasn't paying attention. He was wearing an old civil war Confederate Soldier uniform. He looked exactly the way he had the day he left me.

I felt my eyes burn.

"Excuse me for a minute, I think I need to use the restroom." I lied. I hurried downstairs, which was surprisingly empty. I thought about going into the bathroom, but I saw the Filing Room door was slightly ajar, so I went inside.

I closed the door behind me and sat down at the solitary desk at the center of the room. Some of Carlisle's medical files were still laying there, but I ignored them and put my face in my hands.

Why was it that even after I found Jasper, my life as a human and my first year as a vampire continued to haunt me?

I had to center myself. I had to prove to myself that this was real and that Alice wouldn't return for Jasper.

I stood up and went to the window. I cracked it open and took a deep breath of the cool night's air.

_You are here. You are real. Nothing is wrong. Feel the energy of love and life pulse around you, and know everything's okay_.

"I thought I said not to be alone." I heard behind me.

I didn't look. I knew it was him. "Well you're here now. So I'm not alone anymore." I whispered.

His arms wrapped around me. "Beautiful night."

"It is. Reminds me of the nights I spent in Michigan."

"When were you in Michigan?"

"1937." I said, matter-of-factly. I turned to face him. "But let's not worry about that."

"No, let's focus on now." he pulled me into him and kissed me like he never had before.

There was a knock on the door.

I growled under my breath.

"Elizabeth? The party is going to end soon and we wanted to have a little presentation."

I sighed and stared into Jasper's amber eyes, practically pleading him to ask Bella to leave.

He kissed me one last time, then hopped out the window.

I grunted, feeling the angry venom fill my mouth. I shut the window after him and left the room. I decided to through the garage and back in the front door just so I could wander outside.

Emmett was in the garage, show another guy his jeep. "Oh, hey, Beth!" he smiled. "You going in for the end of the party?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you, too?"

"C'mon, we'll all go. But let's go through the basement."

I sighed, giving in. "Okay." He put his arm around me and we went back to the party area.

"There she is!" someone said loudly as we entered the room.

I tensed. _What was going on?_

Carlisle and Esme were smiling at me, standing on the stage. I moved forward.

"Elizabeth, we thought something special was in order for your official entrance into our family." Carlisle smiled.

Eme flipped a switch behind her and the lights outside came on.

Illuminated in all its glory was a black 1970 Dodge Challenger. My dream car.

People were crowding around for a glimpse of my beautiful ride.

"Can I take it out?" I smiled, hopping up onto the stage.

Carlisle nodded. "Mind if I come with you?"

"Not at all. Thank you so much!" I threw my arms around Carlisle's neck. He patted my back affectionately.

"We're so happy to have you." he said.

I pulled away and hugged onto my mom. _My mom_.

"Thanks... mom." I said.

She squeezed my tighter. "Go have fun."

Carlisle and I went out to my car, the entire crowd watching from the window or following us outside. I got in, and turned the key. I heard the purr of the engine and grinned. I put it into gear as Carlisle shut his door and looked at me. Then we took off.

Out in the crisp winter night air, I was feeling so free.

I was doing at least ninety down the dirt road, my hair whipping around me. I decided to slow down so the snow didn't make us wipe out.

"Elizabeth, I do have an ulterior motive for accompanying you, I'm afraid." Carlisle said loud enough to hear.

I slowed down. "It's about me and Jasper, isn't it?"

"It is." he said coolly.

I slowed to a stop. "You don't approve?"

"Nonsense, Elizabeth." he smiled. "I just want to bring something to your attention. All of my children are all loved. Rosalie and Emmett are connected by a wonderful bond. Edward fell for Bella, and together they are complete. Jasper and Alice joined us after they were together. I believed it was love, but it seems his love for you runs much deeper. Alice has decided to leave us, and we accept her decision. I just want to make sure you don't plan to break his heart. He's been waiting for you since he died, and I don't think he could bare it if you hurt him."

I sighed with relief. "Carlisle... _dad_," I smiled. "I love Jasper with all my heart. I never imagined being with him again, but now that I have the opportunity to share this life with him, I won't let him go unless he asks me to."

Carlisle nodded approvingly. "That's all I wanted to hear. I trust you, Elizabeth. And we're very happy you decided to stay. Life has been very exciting with you around."

"I've got more excitement in store. How about a get-together with the wolf pack?"

He smiled. I'd been waiting to meet the shape-shifters in wolf form since I'd arrived. I'd met them at the party, but they wouldn't exactly change into wolves in front of everyone without major questions. Carlisle knew how excited I was to meet them.

"Sounds wonderful."

About fifteen mintues later, we returned to a very quiet house.

"Where is everyone?" I thought out loud.

"Guess everyone decided to call it quits early." Carlisle said.

Inside the house, Emmett, Esme, Jacob and Embry were working on cleaning. Bella and Edward came in the front door as Mike Newton's car drove out of sight. I started picking up the cups that were lying in the living room when I heard Rose come down the stairs.

"Beth, he's waiting for you up there." She smiled. "The mutts will just eat the garbage anyway." An aluminum can flew across the room and Rose ducked. I turned and saw Jacob in the far corner, his lip curled into a growl.

I laughed and hurried upstairs to meet my destiny.


	12. Chapter 12 Perspective

I sat on my bed, wringing my hands. I had never been so excited and so nervous at the same time. I can't remember ever feeling either of these ways before Elizabeth came around again. I'd always had myself and everyone else around me under control. But now it wasn't that easy.

I heard Rose tell her I was waiting for her. Suddenly, I was pacing the floor.

Her footsteps got closer and I stopped moving. I leaned against the wall next to me, and waited.

The door creaked open and she slipped inside. The lights were off in my room so it was harder to see her, but I knew one thing: I loved her with my entire being. The door shut and the lock clicked into place.

"Jasper?" She whispered my name so delicately, so loving. I wanted to touch her, to know that she was really with me.

Years after my transformation I still dreamed of her. I would dream of her lying beneath me that last night by the pond. I could feel her soft lips on mine as my hands felt every inch. I felt her tears run down my skin as she held me close, saying goodbye.

That whole time, I'd thought her dead. And I'd had good reason to think so. But I wished I had gone looking for her like my inner voice had encouraged me to. Maybe all of this wouldn't be as it was.

But now I had her. And all those years of dreaming were insignificant. I had to have her in my arms. "Elizabeth." I rushed forward and embraced her.

Her fingers ran through my long golden locks. I savored every touch. Her hands moved to my neck and she looked up at me. I leaned down and took her lips with mine.

She groaned very softly. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

Suddenly, I could feel her emotions surging into me. Happiness, love, joy… sadness, fear, jealousy.

"What's wrong?" I pulled away and asked her.

"What do you mean?" she looked out the window for a split second. "I'm here with you. Everything is fine."

I led her over to the large sofa I used as a seating area and sat next to her. "I know there's something wrong. I can feel it."

She sighed and her shoulders drooped in submission. "It's Alice."

A pang of guilt and heartache flowed through me. "What about her?"

She looked up at me, and I felt the hurt in her eyes. "What if she decides she made a mistake and wants you back? All of this love I want to give to you… it could be ripped out of my hands just as easily as it was all those years ago."

Now I was nervous. She was right. Alice could come back at any time to take me back.

But then I thought- it's not just Alice's choice. We were married, yes. But technically I made the final decision on where my heart lied. And we all knew it was with Elizabeth. Alice couldn't possibly think that a few days away from her and I'd suddenly be changed? I was Elizabeth's forever and always. Her heart was mine, and mine was hers. There was no way you could separate that- and Elizabeth herself proved that to me.

Love poured through my body and filled me completely. I made sure she felt as loved as she was. "Lizzie, nothing will tear us away from each other ever again. If I have to pull apart and burn anyone and anything that tries, I will let the whole earth be consumed by flames before I let you go."

She leaned into my chest and took a deep breath. "Did you ever imagine what our lives would have been like?"

I nodded. "Yes, I did. All the time."

"What did you see?"

"I saw you. It was always you, next to me. Mrs. Whitlock, the wife of the war hero. The mother of my children. The woman who stayed next to me until one of us departed this world."

I felt her body shudder against mine.

"You know what I saw?" she asked, leaning against the back of the couch.

"What did you see?" I followed her until we were both lying down.

"I saw us married. Going to church on Sundays. Taking romantic walks to the pond every night. Making passionate love until we were both dizzy. We had one boy and one girl. We lived in town with my sister and owned our very own horse ranch. We lived quietly and loved forever."

My eyes stung with what would have been tears. "That sounds perfect."

She brushed some of my hair away from my face. "Now I'm just thankful I still have you."

I leaned forward and kissed her. I didn't want to let her go. I never wanted her touch to leave mine. "Elizabeth, will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Let me love you properly tonight."

She smiled. And I felt that emotion I'd been longing for come forward. Lust. She wanted me.

And I wanted her.

"Elizabeth, please answer me. Don't leave me with silence."

"Yes." She whispered. Her hands started to unbutton my jacket. I leaned in and kissed her deeply.

We were both undressed in a matter of a few moments. I rolled on top of her and kissed down her neck. God, she smelled good. She smelled the same way she used to as a human- like sunshine and wildflowers.

She chuckled and I looked down at her. "What's so funny?" I grinned.

"It's you."

"Me? What's so funny?"

"No," she smirked, "You're so happy it's affecting me! I'm filled with so much joy right now… add yours on top and suddenly I'm giggling like a little girl."

I smiled. "It's the first time I've felt like I had control on myself since you showed up that day."

She pressed her lips against mine and I took it as a sign I needed to shut up and get busy on my offer. So I kissed my way down her neck and across her collar bone. My mouth moved slightly slower and captured one of her breasts in my mouth. She gasped aloud, clutching my back and arching hers. I smiled with delight. I continued to move down until I was at her most sensitive area. She was running her fingers through my hair frantically, and so I bent down to have a quick taste. She was about to say something, but instead choked on her words with a loud moan.

I kept at that for a minute or two, but I knew even I couldn't last much more. I needed to be inside her.

I moved up and brushed a piece of hair from her cheek. Then I parted her legs and slid into her. She closed her eyes, shuddered for a second, and grabbed at my back so hard I thought she might pull me apart. Her mouth opened with pleasure. Her back arched slightly and I loved the feel of her body on mine. She took a loud breath and settled herself back on the couch. Then her eyes opened and she stared straight through me.

It took me back almost instantly- her irises looked purple. Her face was expressionless and her mouth hung open slightly. She looked dead, really dead.

"Elizabeth?" I said, panicked.

She blinked and her eyes focused. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes were copper again.

"Your eyes. They…" I sighed. _Maybe I was just seeing things_…

"What, Jasper?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Just… I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too."


End file.
